


Love After Life

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Banter, Established Relationship, Ghost Antics, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: Some hauntings aren't so bad, in Niki's opinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote a while back, but I liked it a lot, so I wanted to put it down somewhere I could find it.

Niki felt his eye twitch as the radio in the Mercedes garage sputtered to life, causing a pause in Nico and Lewis’ arguing, miraculously.

“Buffalo gals won’t you come out tonight, come out tonight…” It played, definitely not the rap station Lewis had on previously. Nico’s brow furrowed.

“Did someone turn on the radio?” He asked, looking around.

“Obviously, yes.” An English voice answered, but Nico continued to look around. Niki turned, seemingly to look at the radio, but instead fixing a glare at the faint figure of James, his arm resting on the top of the radio, his hand tapping against the volume knob, eyes narrowed at Lewis and Nico. To Niki, James looked like he’d walked out of a faded photograph, his colors less vibrant, blurred at some edges, but unmistakably James.

“…and dance by the light of the moon.” The song continued. James looked at Niki and hit the power switch, the lights on the radio flickering off. Nico and Lewis looked at each other with wide eyes. Niki sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Toto wanted you two for something, go bother him.” Niki said gruffly, getting up from his chair.

“What do you mean both-hey, let go-!” Lewis protested as Nico dragged him off by the collar of his shirt. Niki went over to James, glancing over his shoulder, making sure the garage was clear.

“They were getting on my nerves.” James yawned, fiddling with the volume knob again. 

“Ah, so now you know how I felt back in the seventies.” Niki replied, crossing his arms. James looked hurt.

“Aw, ratty, you don’t mean that.” James said, pouting slightly. “You and I got along better than they ever did.” Niki bit his lip. James’ eyes hadn’t faded somehow, as blue as the jeans as he’d worn, as blue as the sky as the sun set on a summer night.

“You’re right.” Niki admitted. James smiled.

“I’m right about some things.” He chuckled. “Like how you need to lose weight.” Niki rolled his eyes.

“It’s easy to keep off weight when you’re de-” Niki couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, biting his lip. James’ face softened.

“It’s okay.” James said quietly, moving closer. Even in death, he practically towered over Niki.

“It’s not.” Niki replied, bringing his hand up to touch James’s cheek, shivering at the presence of cold where there was once heat. James glanced at Niki’s hand and moved to put his over Niki’s, his fingers curling into Niki’s palm, young and old entwined. James kissed the back of Niki’s hand, somehow creating a spark of warmth, closing his eyes.

“I miss you.” James said, opening his eyes slightly.

“I miss you too.”


End file.
